Psycho Poison
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Ni el invierno era tan frío como su hermano.


_Bueno, esto tiene una gran advertencia: **necrofilia**... y el **boltoncest** también es una gran advertencia. _

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amada bro, mi encantadora fuente de inspiración e incestuoso amor._

* * *

 **Psycho Poison**

Su hermano bebía el vino con serenidad, los labios se le ponían violáceos y se los relamía. Le estaba acariciando los cabellos mientras le tarareaba algunas palabras, tenía la voz dulce como el toque que le profesaba.

Sus labios descendieron a la pelvis muy pegados a la desnuda piel del vientre. Se despegaron al rozar la punta de la erección, su lengua se extendió por el tronco y sus manos apretaron la carne de los muslos. Su hermano le gruñó, sus labios se acoplaban con brío a la húmeda piel, ejerciendo mayor fuerza al descender.

Fue durante la primera absorbida que su hermano comenzó a toser. Sus parpados se distanciaron en el momento justo para apreciar como la copa se derrumbaba abandonada por los dedos y los brazos se doblaban dirigiendo las manos en torno al cuello. El torso se le contrajo con al forzosa y fallida respiración, un chillido se escapó de los pálidos labios.

El primer rastro de sangre vislumbró por los orificios de la nariz y luego continuaron por las comisuras de la boca, inundando los labios. Su hermano se desmoronó entre las cobijas, la cabeza se le hundía y el cuello se le estiraba. Los pulmones subían y bajaban con rapidez, la piel se fijaba a las costillas en consecuencia; el aire no lo alcanzaba, la sangre en la nariz era atraída a modo de cambio.

La saliva adornaba la punta de la polla al momento en que la liberó. Sus piernas se separaron y sus rodillas se acomodaron en el contorno del vientre. Su trasero descansó entre la entrepierna, aun rígida y caliente. Su espalda se encorvó y sus manos tomaron las mejillas de su hermano. Las venas se inflamaban con la sangre, el rostro no era más que una sucesión de estas, una más roja que la otra. Los ojos de su hermano conservaban algo de vida, las pupilas se le dilataban y la mirada se le fijaba en la suya.

Una de sus palmas reposó en el lado izquierdo del pecho, logró sentir el ultimo y desesperado latir. El corazón se detuvo, era estimulante el hecho de que aquello sucediera en sus propias manos. El calor corporal empezaba a extinguirse y el que rellenaba su polla se acrecentaba, su rigidez mojaba el ombligo y al menearse lo hacía en el espacio entre las costillas.

—¿Estás muerto, hermano?

Hubiese esperado que no fuera tan veloz, pudo haberlo disfrutado un tiempo más. Pero al recordar como con impotencia los dedos sobre la tráquea trataban de aliviar el dolor notaba que así fue perfecto, no era necesario más ni nada menos. Sus dedos se mezclaron en los oscuros cabellos, estaban húmedos, corrió los mechones que obstruían el examinar del rostro que conquistaba un color violáceo. Tal vez lo extrañaría, echaría de menos la suave voz que le contaba cuentos para dormir y las atentas manos que le inmovilizaban la cadera en secreto. Su amado hermano seria recordado en las noches.

La belleza de su hermano era mayor ahora. Le sostuvo la barbilla, centrándole la cabeza y posó sus labios en los otros. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta conseguir tener en el perímetro los contrarios que nunca se irían de allí, la pequeña aurora del color del hielo se apagaba. Sus dientes se clavaron en el labio superior y después unieron ambos, la sangre manchaba lo blanquecino en estos. Chupó hasta que no hubo más, su garganta se endulzaba y su vientre rugía.

Su lengua fue raspada por los dientes al introducirse en la cavidad. La saliva, la sangre y la bilis le daban un gusto especial a su hermano. Era frio, no lo suficiente, sus labios se contagiaban la suciedad y lo gélido. Todo el calor se amontonaba entremedio de sus muslos, su polla crecía más y más.

Se lamió los labios tomando los restos de sangre que se escondían en sus comisuras. Agarró el cuchillo y con la punta pinchó el centro de las clavículas. Lo incrustó y algo más de sangre se expuso, su muñeca se movió serena de una dirección a otra y la piel junto a la carne se dividían entre sí. El cuchillo se paralizó en los huesos de la cadera. Sus dedos se ajustaron a las costillas, las percibía pegajosas y cómodas. Tironeó quebrando los huesos, los crujidos eran incesantes, y abrió las puertas al hermoso interior de su hermano.

Sus ojos fascinados se entretuvieron en el tieso corazón. Los desinflados pulmones, los intestinos, el hígado y los riñones, cada órgano que su hermano poseía era mucho más maravilloso de lo que había imaginado. Su relación habría sido duradera si se le hubiese mostrado tal y cual era, así como a él le gustaba apreciarlo.

La tierra en sus uñas ensuciaron la perfección en los intestinos, no eran los primeros que sentía en su corta vida, no obstante estos eran los mejores. Se adaptaban a sus manos y pretendían escapárseles por la disociación en sus dedos. Tenía el poder en sus manos, el control en sus palmas, era el rey de este juego.

—¿Ya puedo comenzar, hermano? —Preguntó ladeando al cabeza, realmente esperaba una respuesta.

Le separó las piernas, le acarició las caras internas de los muslos y con las uñas le raspó la entrada. Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con la punta de la polla antes de meterse en él, aunque los músculos estuvieran relajados seguía siendo apretado. Gimió oprimiéndole la carne del trasero y jalando hacia sí.

—¿No te gustaría estar toda la vida así, hermano? ¿No sería eso fantástico? Tal vez sí, después de todo podría ser posible.

Los embistió una y otra vez, no le era necesario medir su fuerza, él conocía muy bien la forma en que a su hermano le gustaba. La humedad del interior era como la nieve, ah, nunca logró amar la nieve. Que la otra parte no se retorciera o gritara hacía que la acción fuera aburrida, siempre pensó igual, era más divertido cuando los gritos eran altos y desgarradores. Podría tener una excepción con su hermano, el color que se apoderaba del rostro, los fijos ojos y la sangre pintándole los labios eran suficiente.

Lo llenó y se le acurrucó al lado, le besó la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza en el espacio del rostro con el cuello. Ni el invierno era tan frío como su hermano.


End file.
